Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to surgical stapling devices including replaceable loading units. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to shipping members for selective attachment to the loading units.
Background of Related Art
Surgical devices for applying surgical fasteners to tissue are well known. Endoscopic surgical devices for applying staples, clips, or other fasteners include an actuation unit, i.e., a handle assembly for actuating the device and a shaft for endoscopic access, and a tool assembly disposed at a distal end of the shaft. Certain of these devices are designed for use with replaceable loading units which include the tool assembly and house the staples or fasteners. The replaceable loading units may include staples of various sizes and the staples may be arranged in one or more configurations. After firing the stapler with a replaceable loading unit, the user may remove the empty loading unit, select and attach to the stapler another loading unit having staples of the same or different size and the same or different staple arrangement, and fire the stapler again. This process may be performed repeatedly during a surgical procedure.
Many loading units typically include a staple cartridge, a staple pusher assembly, and, optionally, a knife assembly. Loading units including a knife assembly have the benefit of providing a new knife with each loading unit. The staple pusher and knife assemblies generally include one or more movable parts positioned to engage one or more drive members of the actuation unit. If the moving parts are not properly retained in a proper position prior to and during attachment of the loading unit to the actuation unit, the loading unit may not properly engage the actuation unit, and thus, may not function properly. Some loading units are provided with automatic locking systems which block movement of the components of the loading unit prior to attachment of the loading unit to the actuation unit and allow free movement of the movable parts of the loading unit once the loading unit has been properly positioned on the actuation unit. However, these automatic locking systems do not address the retention of the staples within the staple cartridge prior to activation of the loading unit. Further, these automatic locking systems are not configured to facilitate positioning of the loading unit within tissue.
Therefore, it would be beneficial to have a shipping member configured to maintain the movable parts of the loading unit. It would be further beneficial if the shipping member operates to maintain the staples within the staple cartridge and/or facilitates positioning of the loading unit within tissue.